bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock Wiki:Featured Articles
This page contains the articles used in the Featured Article Template. The current week is |53|53. Note that this week displays the article for week 52.| .}} This Weeks Featured Article __TOC__ Instructions Place the text for the featured article between the tags. Article 1 is the default article and Article 13 to Article 52 are optional when parameter time= has been set to month. Suggestions can be made on the talk page. For formatting instructions, see User blog:Mainframe98/Featured article rotation. Archive Article 1 The Rapture Civil War was the most destructive conflict in the history of Rapture. It was to pit the will of two titans — Frank Fontaine and Andrew Ryan — against each other. By the end of the hostilities, the city and its populace were devastated. Rapture did not collapse in a single day, as there was a long chain of events that made the Civil War possible. From the outset, Ryan's philosophy mandated a "law of the jungle" based commercial environment in which the strong thrived and the weak were left behind. Article 2 BioShock: The Collection is a game bundle consisting of remastered 1080p editions of BioShock, BioShock 2, and BioShock Infinite, along with their accompanying downloadable content. The collection was released on September 13, 2016 in North America, September 15 in Australia, and September 16 internationally. The remastered versions of the first two games were developed by Blind Squirrel Games and published by 2K Games. BioShock: The Collection is sold for $59.99, and is available for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and PC. The remastered version of BioShock was made available for macOS on August 22, 2017. Article 3 Rapture's Society was composed of people who chose to escape from the surface and live by Andrew Ryan's objectivist ideals: The Great Chain. The city was home to some of the world's most brilliant, hard-working, and creative minds, who contributed to its design and technological advances. Although many of those who were invited to the colony were renowned creators, a large number of its populace were ordinary working people who were tasked with the difficult job of building Rapture and keeping it functioning. Article 4 Dr. J. S. Steinman, M.D., is the overseer of the second level of BioShock, Medical Pavilion. An accomplished surgeon, Steinman rose to a degree of prominence throughout Rapture, but ADAM abuse caused him to lose his grip on reality. Because of his great renown in the field of cosmetic surgery, Steinman was one of those invited to Rapture by Andrew Ryan. There, he set up a medical practice in the Medical Pavilion level of Rapture and offered beauty to those who could afford it. When ADAM became available, Steinman saw it as an opportunity to revolutionize his field, making it possible for surgeons to truly "sculpt" flesh with ease. Article 5 The Service Bay is where the citizens of Rapture could get their Bathyspheres repaired. The bay is located in Bathyspheres DeLuxe of Fontaine's Housewares department. Back when the service bay was still open to the public, bathyspheres models were brought in for repairs and maintenance, and entered the facility through dock ports or airlocks. To facilitate multiple bathyspheres at any given time, the bathyspheres were transported to workstations or platforms via large cranes. Article 6 The Mendel Memorial Research Library is a research library in Point Prometheus. It contains an important collection of books on genetics, including Dawkins Law, Evolutionary Biology, Applied Genetics and Mendelian Practice. Back when Point Prometheus was Rapture's premiere center for scientific study, the Mendel Memorial Research Library served an important purpose. The library was a treasure trove of knowledge to be used by local scientists, engineers, and technicians looking for reference material or just looking to expand their skill set. Article 7 |nocat=true}} The Rapture Memorial Museum is a section of the Ryan Amusements theme park in Rapture. It occupies the central area of the park and features a number of exhibits with audio clips that detail the history of Rapture's construction. All but one of these exhibits have survived since Rapture's fall. Article 8 The Proving Grounds is the penultimate level of BioShock. Originally before the Civil War, the Armored-Escort Proving Grounds was known as the Memorial Museum of Point Prometheus, a grand establishment where citizens could visit and learn about ancient fossils and the splendors of the surrounding sea. The Museum is one of the most powerful visuals demonstrating Rapture's fall. What was once a showplace of knowledge is now reduced to a corpse-ridden training gauntlet, sacrificed for the sake of the conflict and partially flooded. While a few of the exhibits have been stored in the Gift Shop, most have just been left in their displays and are now damaged. Article 9 The Hall of Heroes is a location in BioShock Infinite. It is a museum dedicated to several of the historical events that have affected Columbia. The Hall of Heroes is home to displays of historical events such as the Wounded Knee Massacre and the Boxer Rebellion, as well as a memorial to Lady Comstock. As with many of the attractions in Soldier's Field, the Hall of Heroes serves as an elaborate propaganda piece, reinventing history to extol Columbia and its leader, Zachary Hale Comstock. It features racist caricatures of Chinese citizens and Native Americans, and exhibits demonizing the Vox Populi. Article 10 Operations is the second level of BioShock 2's downloadable content, Minerva's Den, and the main facilities of Rapture Central Computing. Operations was where engineers worked on conception and programming of computing devices and where computer processing for the city's businesses was carried out. They created such marvels as programming for The Thinker and even the world's first video game. It is also the only access path to The Thinker. Article 11 Lady Annabelle Comstock (née Watson) was the First Lady of Columbia and the wife of Zachary Hale Comstock. She was allegedly murdered by Daisy Fitzroy, leader of the revolutionary faction, the Vox Populi. She is remembered and revered by the citizens of Columbia, featured on her airship, and memorialized in the Hall of Heroes. Even Daisy Fitzroy, who opposes the Founders, commends Lady Comstock's kind disposition. Article 12 The Rapture Tribune was a newspaper in the underwater city of Rapture and, judging from its many advertisements, the most popular paper among the city's populace. Stanley Poole was an employee of the newspaper before it suspended publication due to Security Order 217. The headquarters for the Rapture Tribune can be seen from the window of Market Street just outside Booker DeWitt's office. Copies of the Tribune can often be found in News Vendor machines and scattered along the ground. Article 13 1998 Mode is a game mode in the BioShock Infinite downloadable content Burial at Sea - Episode 2. 1998 Mode focuses on stealth gameplay. The challenge is to complete the entire episode using only non-lethal methods. The mode restricts the weapon selection to the Crossbow and the Air Grabber. The Plasmid selection is the same, except for Possession, which will affect the enemies but they will continue as normal (except for when the right upgrade is added). Article 14 Salts are a chemical substance enclosed in blue bottles which allow the use of Vigors. The player's current Salts level is shown by a segmented blue bar, displaying both the amount of Salts remaining and the number of times the player can cast the currently equipped Vigor before running out. Article 15 The Rapture Central Council, or Council for short, was the main legislative body in Rapture before Andrew Ryan took direct control of the city during the Civil War. Despite Ryan's strong anti-government policies, the Council nonetheless had emergency powers to control individual citizens' assets, to appropriate itself of private companies, and to issue arrest warrants. Although there were several members of the Council, it is debatable whether they had much real power, as most of the later directives came from Andrew Ryan. Article 16 '' has launched!.|link=BioShock Infinite]] Article 17 The Wharfmaster's Office is the headquarters of the security forces in Neptune's Bounty. The Wharfmaster and his staff oversaw the management, operations, and upkeep of Neptune's Bounty and the businesses therein, including Fontaine Fisheries, The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern, and Jet-Postal Substation II. Located on the top floor of the Upper Wharf, the Wharfmaster's Office contained work areas for the office staff members as well as two small jail cells intended to hold the occasional stevedore who got into a fight or an argumentative bar patron who had one drink too many and needed to sober up. Article 18 Rapture Central Computing was the company in charge of regulation and safety of Rapture's automatisms. Located in Minerva's Den, it revolved around The Thinker, a computer responsible for all their calculations. Rapture Central Computing was founded by engineers Charles Milton Porter and Reed Wahl. The company provided computing services to the various systems within Rapture's infrastructure through contracts with the city's businesses. Individuals and private corporations would pay to use the Central Computing mainframe for their own services. One such business was Ryan Industries, who worked in partnership with Rapture Central Computing for the creation of the Ion Laser weaponry and the Lancer model Big Daddy, and in association with McClendon Robotics on the Vacuum Bots and Robotic Little Sisters. Article 19 Electro Bolt is a Plasmid available in BioShock, BioShock 2 and its downloadable contents The Protector Trials and Minerva's Den, and in BioShock 2 Multiplayer. When selected, it manifests itself as glowing blue streaks of electricity running up along the user's arm and hand. Electro Bolt is an active Plasmid that instantly releases a bolt of electricity that strikes a target enemy or object at the cost of EVE. Electro Bolt was one of the first plasmids concepts showcased to the general public, as evidenced by the demonstrations shown in Fontaine Futuristics Plasmid showcases. Outside entertaining the general public, Electro Bolt proved to be a very handy tool in Rapture, as anything that used electricity could at least theoretically be powered with it. Article 20 Dr. Gilbert Alexander was a scientist who worked for Frank Fontaine and later Andrew Ryan. Alexander developed the impractical Pair Bonding mechanism between Alpha Series Big Daddies and Little Sisters, starting with Eleanor Lamb and Subject Delta, in whose creation he was also heavily involved. Alexander was an ambitious researcher in the early days of Fontaine Futuristics, specializing in mechanical and robotic engineering. At the height of his career, he designed much of Rapture's automated security system and was influential in the creation and advancements of Big Daddies, modifying their suits with gadgets and armor. Article 21 The Office of Andrew Ryan is set in Rapture Central Control of Hephaestus in Rapture. Andrew Ryan used the office to control the city and it is here where he resides throughout the events of BioShock. With Hephaestus being one of the first facilities finished during the construction of Rapture, it was fitting that the founder would have his main office in the complex. Andrew Ryan's office was set up in Hephaestus' Rapture Central Control, from where the man would lead the city and its citizens. From here, Ryan could give out orders as well as control the public address system and some wired equipment throughout the city. Article 22 The Marketing Department, or the Marketing Administration, was a division of the Fontaine Futuristics headquarters in Rapture, located on the building's second floor. With the discovery of the Sea Slug, Frank Fontaine managed to build a business empire in the underwater capitalist utopia, under the name Fontaine Futuristics. Although his products, like Plasmids, were groundbreaking, there wouldn't be any profit unless they were known to the public. That job was left to the marketing department of his business. Hard working men and women would spend hours in a "Madison Avenue" environment, coming up with ideas on how to pitch Fontaine's products in a creative and effective manner. Article 23 Sander Cohen is a poet, composer, sculptor, and playwright ruling over Fort Frolic. Originally a renowned artist of many forms who practiced in New York City, Cohen became a leading figure in Rapture's art community. Following the descent of Rapture into chaos, he went mad and became sadistically impassive to the deaths and suffering of others. The Splicers within his dominion are subject entirely to his whims, whether in life or death. All around Fort Frolic can be seen examples of his "art;" plaster figures of people who are, in fact, horrifically murdered Splicers and other unfortunates coated in plaster. Article 24 Located at various points throughout Rapture, a Gatherer's Garden is a vending machine that allows the player to purchase Plasmids, Gene Tonics, Plasmid Slots, Gene Tonic Slots, Health Upgrades, and EVE Upgrades. ADAM is used as currency for these purchases. The Gatherer's Garden machines played an integral part in the downfall of Rapture. The city's populace were open to new ideas and experiences, but even they must have at first balked at the idea of injecting strange chemicals into their body to gain unimaginable powers. Article 25 The Footlight Theater is a small stage theater located in the Welcome Center complex of Rapture. Jack must journey through here during the introductory level of BioShock. When he does, he gets a front row seat to the interactions of the dangerous denizens of the underwater city. The Footlight Theater was once a small playhouse, owned by Steve Barker, where Sander Cohen's Happy Chappy and other small productions were carried out. The theater catered to anyone wanting to enjoy a show, including working and middle-class citizens. Barker grew angry with Brenda, the owner of the neighboring Kashmir Restaurant, after some structural damage occurred in the restaurant's bathroom wall, which it shared with Barker's business, and her neglect to fix it. Article 26 McClendon Robotics is a robotics company, located in Minerva's Den. Founded by robotics engineer Jack McClendon, McClendon Robotics developed many kinds of sophisticated electronics and machines to serve Rapture and its citizens since the time the city was established. Many of McClendon's early products were domestic. However, when Frank Fontaine and his smugglers became known, and with the increase in aggressive Splicers, the company began marketing a series of Security Cameras, Security Bots, and Turrets, in partnership with Dr. Gilbert Alexander of Fontaine Futuristics. These products were designed to make the citizens and businesses feel safe, though the bots had the weakness of being easily hacked. Article 27 Main Street is the boardwalk connecting all attractions of Soldier's Field in Columbia. Zachary Hale Comstock knew that the best way to win people's allegiance was to indoctrinate them while they were young. It was with this idea that he built Soldier's Field: a carnival of delights in which thinly-veiled Nationalism was spread through games, rides, and history lessons. The many landmarks that made up the area were too large to all be housed on a single floating island. Instead, Main Street served as the central backbone for the amusement park connecting all the largest attractions. Article 28 Rapture's Grand Carnival is a location seen only in the Challenge Room "A Shocking Turn of Events". Filled with various stalls, bars, stores, games and a large Ferris wheel, it was a place where the citizens of Rapture could go to unwind during their free time. The Carnival was connected to the Rapture Metro via bathysphere. Patrons would pay at a ticket box before entering the foyer, where numerous shows by Sander Cohen are advertised on posters and a pair of double doors lead to the observation lounge. Article 29 Fontaine Clinics is a business located in Town Square, Pauper's Drop. The business was owned by Frank Fontaine and, like many of his charitable assets, had a hidden agenda. The center was open to customers from 8 AM to 4 PM. Besides providing medical care to the people of the Drop, the clinic also collected blood in exchange for cash, which secretly helped Fontaine Futuristics in retrieving ADAM for recycling. Certain Gene Tonics were also sold at the clinic, mainly to help cure diseases like Tuberculosis which were rife in the Drop. With such a large supply of ADAM and drugs, they had to take extreme security measures to prevent burglary by its desperate customers. Article 30 Sergeant Monroe was a citizen of Columbia, who served in the United States Army along with Cornelius Slate during the Spanish-American War and in the Columbian Army during the Boxer Rebellion. Monroe is the father of Lance Corporal Vivian Monroe. Monroe was part of the US Army and fought under the leadership of Cornelius Slate, who lead him through the Battle of San Juan Hill in 1898. Much like Slate, Monroe moved to the floating city of Columbia where he at some point had a daughter, Vivian Monroe, although he had always wanted a son. Monroe was also given the rank of Sergeant. Before Columbia bombed Peking, Monroe participated in the Boxer Rebellion with Slate. Article 31 The Southern Mall is a shopping precinct found in Rapture. Located in Fort Frolic, most of the locale's stores stayed open right up until the Rapture Civil War completely brought civilized life to an end. In Rapture's prime, Fort Frolic was the premiere arts and entertainment district in the underwater city. However, the Fort was also known for its high-end shopping. Along with Poseidon Plaza, the Southern Mall was one of several complexes where a variety of stores catered to the needs and desires of Rapture's citizens. Article 32 Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy was a preschool and daycare center located in Fontaine's Housewares building of Rapture. The facility was filled with propaganda to indoctrinate children to Andrew Ryan's objectivist philosophies. Ryan Industries bought up retail space in Fontaine's and the Academy was founded. Similar to Ryan Amusements, Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy worked to persuade children of the evils of altruism and the benefits of independence and self-interest. Article 33 The Limbo Room was a Jazz club on Skid Row, in Pauper's Drop, that starred Grace Holloway and operated using profits from the alcoholic drinks, Plasmids and Gene Tonics sold there. While it was still in business The Limbo Room was a popular club for the districts downtrodden residents. Grace sang songs about what it was like to be poor in Rapture, attracting many citizens. Article 34 Moses Lydecker was a citizen of Rapture. He was hired by Ryan Industries to help turn Fontaine's Department Store into a prison. Moses Lydecker was sent along with other workers to the Department Store building of Fontaine's to hastily transform the former shopping complex into a prison in only ten days. Just before the prisoners were moved to the prison, a malfunctioning Turret destroyed both of his kneecaps, crippling him. Disabled, he was left behind when the other people hired by Ryan left. Article 35 The Upper Boardwalk is a section of Battleship Bay in Columbia. The Upper Boardwalk is the main walkway leading to the beaches of Battleship Bay, which was entered from the Arcade. To reach the shore, the citizens had to walk through the strategically placed Battleship Bay Gift Shop, which likely caused some unplanned purchases. The Upper boardwalk had a great view of the lower beach, as well as Monument Tower and also contained several shops, food carts, and stalls. Article 36 Diane McClintock was Andrew Ryan's mistress before the period of the Civil War in Rapture. Being intimately involved with the most powerful man in Rapture gave McClintock a somewhat distorted view of life in the city. In the beginning, she fully supported Ryan and his beliefs. She became so enamored with him that she even began talking about carrying his child, an idea that Ryan briefly considered in the Audio Diary Generation. Article 37 Ken Levine is the creative director and co-founder of Irrational Games. He led the creation of BioShock, and is known for his work on Thief: The Dark Project and System Shock 2. He was named one of the "Storytellers of the Decade" by Game Informer and was the 1UP Network's 2007 person of the year. Born in Flushing, New York in 1966, he grew up in New Jersey in the '70's. Growing up a recluse, he called his early childhood very rough, due to not being popular and also citing a stammer. He also grew up an avid Dungeons and Dragons fanatic, thinking there wouldn't be other kids like him to play with, he trained himself to play on his own. Article 38 Plasmid Therapies, or Plasmid Therapy, is a spa located in the Adonis Luxury Resort of Rapture. The spa offered a variety of cutting-edge treatments for the customers, such as the Rapture-exclusive Plasmid therapy. Even in a location like a Rapture, a paradise built for the hardest workers and brightest minds on Earth, everyone needs a day off to recuperate in a relaxing environment. One such place was Plasmid Therapies, a part of the Adonis Baths. This swanky establishment provided its upper-class patrons with a variety of health and beauty treatments such as a sauna, tanning salon, mud bath, and the rejuvenating Plasmid-based therapies, that used the likes of Electro Bolt. Article 39 Jackie Rodkins was a citizen of Rapture who managed to survive the worst of the Rapture Civil War. He was a presumed resident of Pauper's Drop. After Sofia Lamb gained control over the underwater city (post 1960), Rodkins started to hear gossip about a man called Simon Wales and he began hosting a weekly "worship service" in Siren Alley under The Rapture Family. Rodkins became interested when he heard that the cult offered immortality, salvation, and the thing that got Rodkins hooked: a way out of Rapture. Article 40 The Bull House Impound is a police station in Columbia and one of the many outposts of the Columbia Authority. This particular one is located within Shantytown. Jeremiah Fink ruled Fink Manufacturing with such unscrupulous business practices that he knew in advance that he'd need an armed force to keep the rabble-rousers from successfully leading his employees against him. Rather than apply fairer practices for his workers, he set up the Bull House Impound in the center of his Factory Worker Housing district to see that regimented order was maintained and that any dissenters were dealt with immediately by Columbia's police force. Article 41 Anna Culpepper was a well-known musician in Rapture who eventually wrote songs that were critical of Andrew Ryan and Sander Cohen. Culpepper held a seat on the Rapture Central Council, and Andrew Ryan eventually regretted allowing her to gain the position because of, in his opinion, her counterproductive input. Compared to the other members of the council, she was not reserved when it came to voicing opinions that were against Andrew Ryan's own ideals. She was skeptical of Ryan's certainty that nuclear war between surface nations was inevitable. Culpepper did give Ryan the idea to educate Rapture citizens about splicing to reduce the risk of problems caused by overindulgence. Article 42 The Atlantic Express was created by Prentice Mill to be the primary mass transit system of Rapture. It was eventually made obsolete by competition from the increasing private bathysphere use and the expanding Rapture Metro. Prentice Mill put his cash reserves into the city's banking system when asked by Andrew Ryan, in an attempt to hold off its collapse. After Prentice Mill became bankrupt, he was forced to sell the Atlantic Express. With no one to turn to for help, he sold his company to Austen Bathysphere Co., a subdivision of the Rapture Metro. The Atlantic Express train system again became the main mode of transport through the city during the Rapture Civil War because of the subsequent lockdown and destruction of much of the Rapture Metro system. Article 43 The First Lady is an airship that operates out of Columbia in BioShock Infinite. Following the untimely murder of Lady Comstock, the The First Lady was constructed and set aloft. Just as the floating city crisscrosses the United States, the zeppelin encircles Columbia serving as a mobile museum to keep Lady Comstock's memory alive in the minds of the citizens. The ship docks at the First Lady's Aerodrome in Soldier's Field and takes paying customers on aerial tours of the city. Filmmaker William R. Foreman produced a short actuality film about the airship in 1909, titled "The First Lady", his 64th of the sort. Article 44 The Air-Tite Archives is a location in Rapture Central Computing of Minerva's Den. The archives rented safe storage for the possessions of Rapture's citizens, using an automated pneumatic system. During Minerva's Den's heyday, the archives was one of the most secure places the people of Rapture could have kept their personal belongings. Once an account was opened, citizens could drop off or request their items and valuables in secure canisters using one of the many Pneumo tubes routed through the archives. Article 45 Evelyn Klein was the severe Personnel Manager of Rapture Central Computing who fully applied her authority upon her subordinates of the company's Executive Wing. She recorded several announcements for both the company's employees and visitors to Minerva's Den, reminding of strict security protocols and interdictions within the facility. Her audio diary also highlights the issue with McClendon's overzealous Vacuum Bots, as one of them sucked in one of her heels. Article 46 Pumping Station 5 or the Temple of the Lamb houses a pumping station in Siren Alley. It is the center of operations for Father Simon Wales' underground church and the Rapture Family. Pumping Station 5 is the main pumping station for the nearby area, including Siren Alley and Dionysus Park. Sofia Lamb cultivated a following by tending to the most desperate of Rapture's citizens and Siren Alley was an ideal base of operations. She set up an office in the pumping station and Simon Wales began to proselytize. The large, open space now primarily serves as the base of Simon Wales' chapel. Article 47 The Sky-Line is a mode of transportation in Columbia, and is comprised of suspended metal rails. It was originally created to be the city's main freight transport system. Booker DeWitt could utilize the Sky-Line system to travel around the city and fight his enemies. Columbia is a city suspended in air. In order to transport goods between the floating islands faster, the Sky-Line was set up among the larger areas. Rails are suspended from buildings or by columns. When the line runs across places where it cannot be held by pillars, such as over long distances between islands, the system is kept up in the air by gates with large balloons attached to them. In a manner similar to traffic indicators, Sky-Lines are dotted with green lights these ensured that the primary path of travel is known to operators sending freight down the lines. Article 48 Tasha Denu was the owner of the Silverwing Apiary in the Farmer's Market of Rapture. Before arriving into the underwater city, Denu attended an unnamed beekeeping school. She brought her apiculture expertise to Rapture where the honey her bees produced was bought as a delectable treat while the bees themselves served the invaluable function of pollinating the city's plants and flowers. Article 49 Fontaine's Home for the Poor was one of Frank Fontaine's charity programs. It was used to gain the support of the poor citizens of Rapture, and to recruit them to Fontaine's own cause. Frank Fontaine observed Sofia Lamb's charity programs, but was not impressed. He could see she was becoming very popular with the people of the poor districts through her free counseling sessions, and he realized there were great possibilities in charity. He created Fontaine's Home for the Poor and the Little Sister's Orphanage, not out of sympathy for his fellow men but as another of his grand confidence schemes. Article 50 Z. H. Comstock Victory Square or Comstock House Gate is a small hub in Downtown Emporia, located at the entrance to Comstock House and linking the Memorial Gardens, the rest of Downtown Emporia, and Harmony Lane. It is dominated by a grandiose statue Comstock while a pious statue of Lady Comstock kneels toward the gateway. As the esteemed prophet and leader of Columbia, Comstock intended to set a virtuous example of the life good citizens must lead. However, with the untimely death of Lady Comstock and the vengeful anarchist Daisy Fitzroy running amok, Comstock closed down his home to the general public while he retreated to the Hand of the Prophet. Article 51 Prentice Mill was the owner and founder of the Atlantic Express railway line in Rapture. The Atlantic Express was eventually made obsolete by the personal bathysphere system and the Rapture Metro, thus the Atlantic Express stopped expanding. However, Mill remained optimistic, reasoning that the "private vehicle craze" was only temporary and that customers would soon return to the railways. His company might eventually have been able to recover, but Mill chose to place the majority of his assets into the banking system of Rapture at Andrew Ryan's request. This was supposed to help pull Rapture out of its economic depression, but instead it only resulted in Mill's financial failure. Article 52 The Kashmir Restaurant was a well known, high class establishment located at the Welcome Center, where the rich and famous could go to enjoy fine dining in a relaxing environment. The restaurant was the first of the target locations of murderous attacks led by Atlas to take control of Rapture on New Year's Eve of 1958. Category:BioShock Wiki